Burning for you
by Anotherhopelessromantic23
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to let love go. But now Leo Valdez is about to do just that-no matter how much it hurts him. First fanfic so please review! Shoutouts in my next story for the first five who do!
1. Love's just a drug

Burning

"It really didn't have to be this way Reyna," I said as I looked at the mess we had made.

"We don't have to fight, we don't have to argue! Why do I even bother with you?"

Reyna began to pickup the smoldering pillows before she answered.

"Because you love me Leo, and you can't even tell yourself to go away. But I am," she said as she threw the pillows he had lit on fire at him.

"I AM! I'M SICK OF YOUR BS, WITH YOUR FREAKIN'MESSED UP CHILDHOOD, YOUR FREAKING FIRE," she roared as he kicked the burnt out husk of laptop that had been sitting on the mahogany desk, "PROBLEMS AND GODS KNOWS WHAT ELSE IS WRONG WOTH YOU-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I yelled back, rolling up my army jacket sleeves.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SIT HERE, CRYING, TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE _JASON GRACE_ AND HOW HE BROKE YOUR HEART," as I yelled the flames started to lick around my feet. I quickly pulled a few gears and began constructing them into a small plane and I calmed down.

"And then, you always call me to tell me what he's done now. The _one _person in this gods forsaken Roman camp that will literally _blow his brains out for you. _ I would give anything. Anything. Just to be with you. Because you know what Reyna, I don't know if you haven't picked up the hint yet but-" I said as I walked toward her bedroom door of the principia. I carefully rolled down my sleeves. It was cold outside, and it could rain any minute. The Argo needed repair work, so I'd have to make this quick.

"You're more than just some crush that I get because of my blood line. I think I really love you. I think I really do."

Reyna looked shocked. She stared at me with her deep brown eyes and pushed back her beautiful black hair, trying to understand. Her eyes looked as if they were fighting a storm of emotions: hate, love, loathing, reluctance, and surprisingly, fear.

"Why Leo? Why couldn't we be just be friends like everyone else?" she asked as she turned away from me.

"Because I love to see you laugh. I love to see you smile. I love the fact that, when something goes wrong, you don't automatically blame me and treat me like some freak. I love the fact we can make each other feel so whole. So…together. I can really put down all of my guards when I'm around you. I don't wanna run away from you like I do everyone else who tries to get to close. I always thought we'd last at least as best friends, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe we're nothing more than two messed up teens with attachment issues. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why. But I don't feel that way. I don't really think that's the truth," I continued nervously, looking at my gears the whole time. They were beginning to form the shape of a working flower.

"But Leo you could've said-"

"Said what? Just out of the blue told you how I feel like I stupidly did now in the heat of the moment? Tell you that every single time I see you, I hope and pray that one day, one day, I would finally work up the nerve to sweep you off your feet. One day I'll look good enough for you. One day I'll be good enough for you," I said as I opened the door. I put the flower on her dresser and took one last look at her.

Her back was turned to me; all I could see was her long dark hair flowing over her white t-shirt and blue pajama shorts. In her pajamas you could really see her striking figure. One hand was on her hip and her other was covering her mouth.

It took everything in me to keep walking away. It took everything just to leave her there as tears dropped from her eyes and onto the floor. Because when she wasn't in front of the entire demigod army of Rome, she was, essentially just a normal teenage girl. And maybe that's why I liked her. Because not only was she strong, she wasn't afraid to show her true emotions around me.

She was like my drug.

And I was just a bad junkie.

But this time, I didn't take another hit of her. I didn't go back and apologize and promise her that everything would be okay, that she'd get over him. I didn't hug like I usually do, fix up whatever she needed fixing, and do crazy stuff just to see her smile. That smile. The sweetly addictive brilliant smile that could melt anyone who saw it right there on the spot.

And as much as I wanted to, I refused to ever walk back through her door again. She didn't call after me. Or yell at me. Or call me or text me. I knew she wouldn't. She's too proud for that-and too embarrassed that she relied on me as much as I relied on her. But I let her go that day when I walked away back toward the Argo II.

Love is just a drug.

And sometimes you just have to get clean.


	2. Getting clean isn't easy

I know I have a problem.

I know I should just leave her alone.

I know I should've steered clear of the girl with dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.

But, like most junkies, I relapsed.

Even after I figured that she would never love me.

It was a just two weeks after I walked out. We've all been waiting for the gods to let us go Greece; it seemed as Zeus was holding us back with his storms, and the rest of the gods keep sending us signs that seemed to hint that we would be utterly obliterated if we left. So of course, nerves around camp Jupiter were high.

In the two weeks that I tried to sober up from Reyna I had made sure that I avoided her at all costs. I sent messengers or texts to report the status of the Argo; I was always late to the strategic battle meetings and troop movement discussions so that she'd only see me for five minutes. I ate in the Argo so I wouldn't see her in the mess hall.

And you know what? I was almost there.

Almost over the girl with the addictive laugh and beautiful smile.

But almost is never enough. Hell, sometimes enough isn't enough.

It happened on a slow Friday. I was in my captains quarters, playing Call of Duty with Percy and Frank against Hazel and Annabeth, who, unfortunately, were soundly beating us. Hazel and Annabeth were playing on the Xbox in the barracks; we were playing on mine in my cabin.

"Headshot again? Oh come on Hazel stop cheating," Frank whined from one of my gaming chairs.

"Are you freakin' serious Wisegirl? Another claymore kill?" Percy said as mashed the buttons on his controller.

"And where's our sniper backup Leo?" they yelled in unison.

"Sssh! I'm camping. I got Hazel in my sights-up, no wait, Annabeth just blew me up with that damn grenade launcher attachment that she has on that Scar," I said as I watched my character fall off the roof and lose his sniper rifle.

As we got our asses handed to us, someone knocked on my door.

Percy and Frank turned to look at the door as they paused the game. "I got it, I got it," I said as I got up and walked over to my cabin door. When I opened it, I saw a bright eyed roman demigod who appeared to be a messenger. He looked young, about twelve or thirteen, with dark brown hair that was swept back in a haircut that suspiciously resembled a teenage pop star's.

"Are you Leo Valdez?"

"Yeah. What's this about?"

"I'm one of Reyna's personal messengers," he said brightly as if it were some great honor.

"Ok sure, kid. You want a cookie?" I asked sarcastically, "It's nine o'clock. I've already sent my 'reports' in for the Argo. I've already discussed possible battle plans and war machines for fighting the giants. So if I've already done all of that, my good friend, why the _hell_ is she sending me messages?"

"Geez. She just wanted me to give you this," he held out an envelope. And then walked away, muttering, "Asshole." I rolled my eyes and opened the envelope in the hallway. I know I was being a total jerk, but like I said earlier, I needed to stay away from Reyna, because once I'm with her, I can't leave her.

The envelope contained a little note:

**Leo Valdez,**

**My IPhone is broken. Need you to fix it, couldn't send it with messenger because he's too nosy. Come over and fix it immediately, or I'll have you arrested as an enemy of Rome.**

**-Reyna**

"Enemy of Rome? Seriously?" I asked aloud, searching for the messenger. But he was already gone. I groaned and went back into my captain's cabin. Frank and Percy once again looked up at me from their black gaming chairs.

"Anything we need to know about?" Percy asked in a serious tone.

"No, I just have to play Mr. Fixit for someone important." I picked up my army jacket with a sigh, and pulled out a watch I had been fiddling with. "Be back later, alright guys? And please, die with some dignity. I mean they're creaming you!" I said as I walked out and closed the door before I could hear the curses that no doubt followed my remark.

I fiddled with the watch as I walked toward Reyna's principia. I was trying to make it so that a dagger would come out by command or if you twisted the watch face. So far, the voice command worked, but when I twisted the face, the dagger shot out of its slot instead of just sliding out naturally.

"Oh gods," I said as it shot out again. I picked up the blade hastily from the dirt one hundred yards away and tucked it and the watch back into my pocket. I could feel myself slowly roasting under my clothes. But this wasn't just because I was angry; I was also nervous for some reason.

_Some reason?_ I thought as reached the principia's door. _You know why you're nervous,_ an irritating true voice responded in my mind. I ignored my thoughts and knocked on the door. Reyna opened it, of course, and moved to the side so I could come in. She was beautiful, as usual. Her long dark hair was falling over her white t-shirt in its usual alluring way, somehow shining in the darkness of the night. Her stunning brown eyes were reflecting the rays of the night's full moon. Her face was lined with worry as it usually is, but she somehow managed to keep it looking pretty and elegant.

"Where's the phone?" I asked as I pulled out my tiny screwdriver and few microchips and other miscellaneous tech items. She pointed to the table without uttering so much as a sound. I hastily walked over to the table and picked up phone. It was cracked on its bottom, like it had been dropped.

"Ok no prob, easy fix," I said, purposefully avoiding her gaze. It actually was an easy fix; it only took me five minutes to fix.

"Alright ma'am, another job well done from Leo's repair service!" I said in a loud, boisterous voice. I handed her the phone and a random card from jacket. I pointed to the card and said, "Tell me I sent you. You'll get a ten percent discount."

Reyna took the card and looked down at it. "Leo," she said from behind her curtain of unbraided hair, "This is a card for Louie's pizzeria in_ Houston._"

I could almost hear the smile in her voice. _Stop! _That same voice shouted from the back of my mind,_ She'll only hurt you!_ But I couldn't. And I wouldn't. I needed to see her smile just one more time. Just one more time. Just one more hit before I go.

"Oh sorry, that was from my lunch break three years ago. Ironically Louie's also my business card dealer," I said smiling, and I knew I had her. She laughed, softly at first, and then burst out laughing loudly, showing me her face, her smile.

Damn, she looked good.

"Leo seriously? A three year old pizza card from Houston?" she said when she finally calmed down and looked at me in the face, smiling again.

"Sorry, guess it was all I had," I said mischievously, putting my tools back in my pockets.

"Does the phone work?"

"Let me see…" she said as she slid the power button forward on the phone. The familiar _ding_ sounds resounded throughout the principia, and the oh-so iconic Apple symbol appeared on the screen. Then her screensaver, a picture of her and her sister smiling with Camp Jupiter in the background appeared. Another green symbol indicated she had one new text message. Then Reyna suddenly turned back to me.

"Oh well it works Leo," she said wagging the phone in my face. "Thanks. You're amazing, as usual. But I kind of need my privacy right now…"

I noticed the slight edge in her voice instantly. She wasn't being hostile, but she didn't want to continue the same friendly conversation we were having.

"Ok well see ya Reyna! And…don't hesitate to call," I said as I walked out pointing at the card. Reyna smiled again, and then chuckled softly as she turned away from me. I smiled again, happy to have had my hit for the night. Maybe now it would be easier for me to get clean. After all they said you have to _slowly_ wane your way off of something. Hell, maybe I could pull this off again.

I had just closed her door when I heard the unmistakable clack of metal dropping on marble. I paused, and then I heard Reyna gasp softly. I almost walked away. Almost. I should've but I thought it was nothing. I thought she dropped the phone again and she would need me to fix it. How wrong I was.

She was sobbing.

Well Reyna's version of sobbing. It's kind of like mine; we each hold so much pain in that we don't even know how to cry properly anymore. Like…we're too ashamed of crying. So as a result, crying for us is muffled, distorted violent sobs and a waterfall of tears cascading down our cheeks as we wipe them away. Sad isn't it? So scared of showing emotion, we're afraid of crying.

I sighed.

_Walk away! Walk away! Trust me this will only destroy you if you go back in there. You'll be back to square one, except this time, Reyna will have all the power._ That infuriating honest voice in my head screamed.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I turned around and walked back into the principia. I opened the door and saw Reyna standing where she was when I had left a few seconds ago. The phone was on the floor, and its screen was lit up.

"Reyna are you ok?" I asked as I looked at her closely. Judging from the drops of water near her feet, she'd been crying like I'd heard, and judging by her agonized expression, she was not ok. But it never hurts to ask, right?

She shook her head slowly. No. Then she turned and walked into her bathroom. I sighed again and walked over to the phone, which had fallen asleep while it sat idle. I picked it up and hesitantly pressed the menu button to turn the phone back on. It immediately took me to Reyna's text screen.

There were several message between her and J.G.

J.G.?

Jason Grace.

_Godsdammit, why the hell was she texting…_ I thought as I started to read the texts. The first few were just some snarky remarks from both of them. But the next ten or so messages is where it got heated. Jason was taking digs at Reyna in all of her weak spots, and a lot of it had to do with their relationship. For her part, Reyna wasn't so nice either, but she wasn't trying got hurt Jason as much. Then I read the last two messages:

**Oh shut up and go kiss you ditzy Venus girlfriend-Reyna**

**Kiss? More like bang. Something she does a hell of a lot better than you sweetie! Remember the night I told I luved you so we could ****? I lied. You knew I was lying, but you still gave yourself away 2 me. I just wanted to get some, and you gave it to me like a cheap whore.**

**-Jason**

The last message was the one she had just received. She hadn't responded yet. I was almost tempted to cuss my former best friend the hell out, but I held back. My hand set on fire as I reread the text again, and soon I melted her phone. I threw the deformed plastic in the trashcan and took off my jacket. Then I walked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Reyna?" I asked quietly.

"Go away Leo," she said. I almost missed it because her voice was so strained.

"You can't shut yourself in there all night Reyna. Come on out, and I'll leave you alone."

"Go away Leo. Why are still here anyway?" she asked, her voice rising with anger.

"Because I heard you start crying, and I couldn't walk away. I'm nothing but a freakin' junkie," I muttered the last part.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Just come out Reyna. Come on out and I'll leave. I just can't leave you in the bathroom all sad like…this. It's not healthy…I think."

"No."

"Reyna please," I begged again.

"NO LEO GO AWAY! I KNOW YOU READ THE PHONE!"

"I did. I'm not gonna lie. I did. So what?"

"So what? So what? So I'm a cheap whore, that's so what! So I'm not a virgin, that's so what! So I'm _dirty!_ That's so what Leo. Now piss off…I might just end up screwing you… _over!_"

I instantly recoiled from the violence and sorrow I heard in Reyna's voice. It sounded so pained, so betrayed, so _wrong_. Like it wasn't meant for such a pretty girl. Now I knew I couldn't walk away. I knew I should, especially now that I knew she wasn't a virgin. But what can I say? Love's a pretty powerful drug.

"Reyna," I said her name so powerfully that I knew she would respond. She sighed.

"Leave Leo."

"Reyna I don't care," I said again, with more confidence and self assurance.

"Ha! That's bull Leo. You're one of those pure, good-girl loving types," she said her voice taking on a cynical sarcastic edge.

"Guess you're wrong."

"Why?"

"Cause I still love you, and you're not a good girl," I said again, with the same conviction I had before.

"Please, save it for another girl," Reyna said as she opened the door. She looked like she was in pain. Her beautiful face had been contorted into one of sarcasm, anger, sadness, and pain. She was holding her stomach, and she had just rinsed the tear stains from her face. I observed all of this from only a foot away, because I still on the other side of the door when she opened it. She looked at me with her pained deep brown eyes.

"Bullsh-" she started to say before I stopper her with a bone crushing hug. She relaxed instantly, tucking her head down onto my shoulder like she used to when I came to comfort her. Then suddenly, as she had just realized what she was doing, she pushed me away. I nearly flew out the window because, even though Reyna was of modest size, she was incredibly strong for someone her height and age-even for a demigod.

"No. Not again Leo. I know that you think I'm a whore. Please leave! GO!" she screamed and waved her arms violently, as if she were shooing me away like some abnormally large fly.

"No I won't leave. I told you I don't care Reyna," I said defiantly as I walked right back to here again. I turned her around and grabbed her waist, slowly lifting up her chin so her face would look directly into mine. Her brown eyes glared at me from their beautiful face.

"I don't care."

Reyna just looked at me again. Then she fell into my arms and sighed, defeated, from the depths of my shirt. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Well Percy and Frank are still over in my quarters on the Argo…" I said hesitantly. Staying over would mean becoming an addict again. I had come so far…

"Well they'll leave eventually right? Because I need to tell you something Leo. Something important," she said as she took her face from out of chest and taking my hand, leading me to her bed. She sat me down next to her and then let my hand go. Then she turned away.

"He took everything from me Leo. I knew…I knew…he was lying," Reyna said, crying again. I instantly responded.

"You couldn't have Reyna, you were in love with him," I said grabbing her hand once more and pulling her closer to me.

"No. I knew he was lying that night. Something in me told me he was lying. But I ignored it. I _wanted_ to be in love with Jason, so I made myself believe he was in love with me…but I was wrong. He lied to me. And he thought it was _funny. _I wonder who else he's told about it?" she said anxiously.

I paused for a moment, knowing full well what I was getting myself into.

"It's ok Reyna. I know you feel soiled and disgraced, but you thought you had found someone who loved you. That time you were wrong, but-"

"You're right I was wrong," she said cutting me off and pulling me toward her.

" I was wrong all along Leo. You're my knight in shining armor. You're my haven, you're my sanctum. Know why Leo?"

"Cause I put up with your crap-"

"And you put up with mine-" she interrupted with a smile.

"And I make you laugh," I continued.

"And you love to see me smile."

"And I love you…"

"I love you even more," Reyna concluded. We both looked at each other for moment. Then I leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. She returned the favor, giving me one sweet, long passionate kiss. I smiled and then turned away blushing.

"Leo," Reyna said as she turned away too (guess I wasn't the only one blushing). "I think you're the one." She was still firmly holding my hand.

"Dang girl you're late. I knew you were the one what like, two months ago?" I said sarcastically. She laughed and fell backward onto me, sending us both sprawling deeper into her bed. She continued to chuckle into my chest as I cuddled her ad stroked her hair.

"And thanks Leo," she said after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For being so damn understanding…and forgiving," She said looking up at me. I smiled back at her and said, "Well the pleasure's mine _mi reina bella"_

"Was that Spanish?"

"Yeah," I said laughing at her puzzlement.

"What does it mean?"

"My beautiful queen," I said kissing her again. She smiled and said, "I like it. And your Spanish sounds kinda sexy. Actually it sounds a lot better than your annoying everyday voice."

"WHAT?"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep. You know you love me."

So that was that. Yeah I know, I should've gone clean, but hey, would you go clean if the most beautiful girl you loved just happened to love you back? Don't think so.

**A/N: Welp, here's to a story that's finally finished! These two need to become a couple. And for all of my Fire Driver fans: buckle up, cause another action-packed chapter is headed your way soon.**


End file.
